The Big Day!
by AppleDreams
Summary: Rose y Emmett volverán a casarse; pero antes, Edward, Jasper, Bella y todos los Cullen tendrán que enfrentarse a las aterradoras exigencias de la rubia, y... a las idioteces de su hermanote. Edward&Bella Emmett&Rose Jasper
1. Wannabe

Wannabe

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Ya quisiera yo, así me saldría pasta por la nariz, incluso. Lo que si es mío es la historia, y… mi evidente problema psicológico.

**THE BIG DAY**

**Wannabe**

_-I wanna , I wanna, I wanna, I wanna; I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahhh…_ - Cerrád el pico. Es una Buena canción.

Vale, os concedo este punto. Es una canción terriblemente femenina, pero todo el mundo necesita de su canción estúpida para bailar de vez en cuando. Sino, Emmett es gay (y dado a que se lo ha montado con Rose en cada superficie plana de la casa, lo dudo) por cantar Barbie Girl… Siempre. Y Jasper también, por cantar Girlfriend.

- _If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends; Make it last forever, friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover you have got to give; Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_- canto, yo, idiota de mi, mientras bailo, como idiota, y (sabrá dios como) me tropiezo, como idota, enredándome con la alfombra de mi habitación, como idiota, y trayéndome conmigo hacia el piso todo mi closet… como idiota. Soy idiota, por si sois cortos de mente.

Para completar el cuadro, voy solo con una toalla precariamente sujetada a las caderas. Ah! Y como no, ya han llegado mis salvadores, mis hermanos amados… a reírse de mi desgracia.

-¿¡A Eddie se le ha cortado la canción?!

-Venga, Edward, ¡que nosotros te la enseñamos completa!

-¡Hombre! Yo no sabia que eras tan Fan de Posh Spice como yo

-¡Se ha caído!; ¡No llores bebo! Que Bella ya sube para hacerte mimitos.

¡Serán idiotas! Ahora es uno de esos momentos en los que deseo más que nunca que Carlisle no aceptara tanta gente rara en la casa. Sinceramente, y sin tabúes de por medio, os lo digo, Emmett no es normal. En serio, que clase de gente… ¿¡QUE SUBE QUIEN?!

-Edward, Esme me ha dicho que…- Es la primera vez en varias décadas que deseo que me trague el piso, o la alfombra de mi cuarto. Que me de un sincope, pero quiero morirme. Bella acaba de entrar a la habitación, y viendo… mi situación actual, se ha puesto como un tomate. Mientras tanto, Jasper y Emmett se ríen de lo lindo.

Venga hombre. Di algo. No es tan difícil. Di algo por Dios.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?- ¿Os he dicho alguna vez lo idiota que soy? ¿No? Ah, bueno. Soy un grandísimo gilipollas.

-Gozando de la vista… Err.. emm.. Este…- dudo que eso lo haya dicho intencionalmente. Primero, porque si antes era pariente de un tomate, ahora tiene mas de tomate que los ingredientes de una salsa y, segundo, porque la conozco. Adivinar su estado se me da mejor que bailar al ritmo de las Spice. Pese a lo impredecible de su persona.

-¡No me digas!- dijo mientras le regalo una de mis sonrisas torcidas.

-Creo que te voy a esperar abajo…- dice medio grogui en lo que me pareció era una sonrisa. O bien era que iba a ponerse a llorar. Ya no distingo bien las cosas; tengo 4 toneladas de ropa encima del rostro.

-¡Dejad de reíros, por favor!- demando a los dos grandísimos subnormales a los que denomino como hermanos, mientras me pongo de pie.

-¡EDWARD POR EL AMOR A DIOS PONTE ROPA INTERIOR!- grita Alice, que como cosa rara, entró a mi habitación sin avisar. Ok, este es el punto donde miro hacia… abajo, y descubro que entre tanta ropa se ha caído mi toalla. Ergo, estoy desnudo.

Tan rápido como me lo permite mi condición vampirica, me visto, al menos de la cintura para abajo. Jasper me esta mirando con furia, mientras le tapa los ojos a Alice y Emmett… se esta destrozando los órganos internos con la risa.

-Edward te tengo buenas noticias.- dice Alice dando brinquitos para verme por encima de las manos de Jasper.

- _Ten la decencia de ponerte una camiseta_- dice este, en su mente; con mala leche. ¡MUERETE QUIEN TE MANDA A REIRTE DE MIS TORMENTOS!, No te obedeceré ni de coña, Withlock…

-Ya voy.- _Edward_, querido, es tu conciencia. Eres un imbécil- ¡YA LO SE!; Err, este, digo… ¿Cuáles son las noticias, Alice?- por alguna razón, (nada saludable, conociéndola) me bloquea sus pensamientos.

-No tengo autorización para decirlo.

-¿¡EH?!; ¿Cómo es eso?, ¿Y desde cuando a ti te importa que tengas o no derecho a relatar lo que _ves_?- Ay, aquí se esta cosiendo algo feo.

-¡BAJEN Y ROSE LES DIRÁ TODO!, Y baja vestido Edward. Guarda tu atlético y escultural cuerpo para Bella.- Alice, mi niña, estas enferma. De estar encerrada. Con un loquero. Jasper esta gruñendo. - ¿Qué? Venga Jazz, Que los ojos están hechos para ver.

Ya me harte.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, TODOS USTEDES!- bramo, para que mis hermanos decidan dejarme mi… espacio personal. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no se desde hace cuanto han violado mi privacidad.

**OooOooOooO**

-Rose, suelta la sopa rápido. Deje un desastre arriba como para andar tolerándote a ti y a Emmett con vuestros suspensos.- digo, irritado ya.

-Discúlpame, Edward, si interrumpí el inicio de tu nueva carrera como Stripper.- me responde con fingida aflicción. Maldita sea.

-Anda, Rose. Digámoslo ya.- Dice Emmett con una sonrisa. ¡Pero para hoy, Dios Santo!.. Esperen… justo ahora me viene un recuerdo parecido… Pero, ay no ay no ay no ay no…

-¡EMMETT Y YO VAMOS A CASARNOS DE NUEVO!- Grita Rose.

Vale, aquí esta definiéndose. El universo me odia, y conspira en contra de mi felicidad. Apuesto a que esto lo han hecho a posta, para torturarme, y martirizarme. Esto no va a acabar bien, No, esas cosas negativas no se piensas Edward, es cuestión de esperar… Nope, esto va a salir TERRIBLE. Carlisle me ha dado un codazo, ups… se me ha olvidado felicitarles por hacerme infeliz.

-Emmm… ¡Felicidades chicos!; y ¿como para cuando la boda?- para medir la cantidad de semanas de muerte a las que me tengo que enfrentar, digo.

-Queremos que sea pronto, así que como mucho dentro de unos 15 días- me responde Emmett. Ay, Se armo la grande.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡Y TODO LO QUE TENEMOS QUE PLANIFICAR?! LA MÚSICA; LA COMIDA; EL PASTEL; LOS VESTIDOS; LA RECEPCION ¡DIOS MIO PERO CUANTAS COSAS PARA HACER!- grito Alice histérica, casi coreada por Esme- ¡Traeré mi agenda!

De esto, sale una moraleja. No os levantéis con el pie izquierdo si estáis rodeados de un circo como en el que yo vivo. No, hala, esa no es. Bailar al ritmo de las Spice trae mala suerte. No, esa tampoco. Bueno. Hay una moraleja; ya me encargaré yo de averiguarla.

Mientras tanto, aprovecharé mis pocos minutos de felicidad restantes con mi Bella. Pobrecilla, con lo que odia estas cosas. Definitivamente, el mundo nos odia… En fin…

-Y dime Edward, ¿Qué parte de Wannabe, no te sabes?- dice mi inocente Bella, cuado me acerco y la abrazo. Maldito Emmett…

Hoy definitivamente no es mi día.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? xD. En realidad, es otra de mis alucinaciones mortales. Pero es que, Pufff… ¿Os imagináis a un Edward así con la toalla tristemente sujetada a sus caderas, con las gotitas de agua aun resbalando por su cuerpo, bailando y cantando? O.Oº Yo me lo violo aunque vaya cantando, _Barney El Dinosaurio_ _Alcohólico_. En fin, la canción que canta mi Sexy-Vampire es la de Wannabe, de las Spice Girls; esa que todo el mundo escuchaba hace ya buen tiempo, y a la que ninguno se resistió a bailar en pijamas xDDDD.

El cap es cortito, pero ya pronto subiré mas acerca de la nueva boda de Rosalie y Emmett; que va a estar increíble, estáis todos obligados a asistir (¿?). Os quiero. Os Adoro. Os Admiro, Sois Totales.

Ah!, Por cierto, ¿Veis ese botoncito mono de ahí abajo? Si, ese que pone Go!; si lo pincháis, sale un recuadro de lo mas lindo donde podéis sugerirle a Edward que practique sus striptease con vosotras. Por supuesto también están a la orden Todos los Machos Cullen para todo tipo de servicios (Guiño, Guiño, Sonrisa picara).

Nos estaremos viendo,

_Peace, XOXO_

**A**pple.


	2. Día 1: La Música

Día 1: La Música

**Disclaimer: **Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Pero Stephenie es mi amiga del alma, y hace poco tiempo me dijo "Oh, Apple estoy muy cansada! Podrías terminar la saga por mi?" Yo me lo pensé largo y tendido… "OKAY"… Vale; nada de eso ha sucedido. Pero tengo derecho a soñar, no?

**Día 1: La Música. (Jodamos a Edward)**

-¿¡Ahora?! ¿¡YA?! ¿Quieres que te regale una menta, de paso?- Digo, histérico.

Apenas ayer nos informan de la boda y ya me están exigiendo cosas. Deberían prohibir que la gente como Alice se involucre en cualquier tipo de celebración; lo convierte todo en una locura; por suerte, Bella esta en casa, con Charlie que tiene catarro.

-Edward, querido, no seas grosero. Hazlo por tu hermana.- Dice Esme con tono de regaño y obstinación. Yo te diré que es lo que voy a hacer por mi hermana…

-No

-Si, hazlo Eddie- ¡Y ASI QUIERE QUE LA AYUDE!

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-¡Te He dicho que no, coñe!

-Por Faaaaaaavoor!!- dice poniendo carita de perrito degollado, Alice te tengo una noticia: Yo mato animales para vivir.

-¡NO!

-Si, anda.

-¿¡QUE PARTE DE "NO" NO ENTIENDES?!

-¡¡Por Faaaaa!!

-No

-Venga, Edward, ¡Por miiii!

-Emmm…. NO

-¿Por Rose?

-¿De verdad ese es tu mejor argumento?

-No. ¿Por Emmett?

-Menos.

-¡Por Favor!

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-NO

-¡YA BASTA! ¡ME TENEIS HARTO!- Uy, ese fue Carlisle… Ya la hemos liado.

-Pero el no quiere

-¡Ella esta loca!

-¡YA!. Comprendan que como hermanos deben de apoyarse mutuamente. Edward, tu mas que nadie sabes lo que la unidad significa…- y a esto le precede un discurso que bien pudo ser utilizado por Gandalf en Rohan, con tanta unidad para vencer y etc.

-Venga, ya lo he pillado.- digo cuando Carlisle se toma una pausa- Repítemelo despacio y sin dar botes.- añado, dirigiéndome a Alice.

-Necesito que hagas una lista de canciones para la recepción y que sea buena.

-¿Nueva Música? ¿O Buena Música?

-Ambas cosas.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Un Elefante? ¿Un tigre? ¿Un elfo? ¿Un Hobbit? ¿Un pato que baile la Macarena?-

-¿UN PATO QUE BAILA LA MACARENA? ¿DONDE?- grita Emmett entrando como loco en la habitación. ¿Y a este tipo que le pasa?

-En el patio; salio corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habíamos descubierto- digo, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no reírme.

-¡PATITO ESPERAME!- dice Emmett corriendo como psicópata en busca del dichoso pato. Mientras yo escuchaba a Jasper desde su habitación partirse de la risa.

Antes que me vengáis con bombas lacrimógenas, llantos, sicarios y mesajitos que digan _"Que malo eres, ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso?" _ o _"Emmett debería usarte de cebo para Osos";_ _"Espero que un puma algún día te mate"_ Y demás; imaginaos por un momento entrando a tu casa, sin tocar porque es TU CASA y encontrarte a tus hermanos montándoselo a gusto, sobre tu piano; en una posición que dificultosamente es físicamente posible (No tenia idea de que Rose fuera tan… Flexible, sin ir mas lejos…).

Y si os lo preguntáis: Si, eso me pasó a mí (Y Esme insiste en que esta gente no me odia…). Juro que jamás he vuelto a ser el mismo; pase tres semanas puliendo mi piano… con guantes, por supuesto.

Volviendo al temita con el duendecillo…

-¿Para cuando?

-No debiste haber echo eso- me dice ligeramente enfadada

-Digamos que con Emmett nunca hago lo que debo; ¿Para cuando?

-Lo hemos notado- dice Jasper que entra a la cocina con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Si, pero pobre Emmett. Sabéis que pasará todo el rato buscando al plumífero en cuestión.

-¿¡Pobre?! ¿¡Pobre Emmett?!; Ese tarado se lo ha montado con Rose en cada superficie de la casa, incluyendo tu armario y el MÍO.

-Jazzy, Jazzy, en la vida hay que saber perdonar.- dice Alice con tono sabio. Que extraño yo la recuerdo muy enfurecida cuando supo la razón de las arrugas en su ropa… y las manchas. Me estremezco de solo imaginarme la escena.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y que hay de tus zapatos morados?

-¿Cuáles?

-Muy interesante todo pero; ¿Para cuando?- digo, un tanto molesto.

-Esos morados que tanto amabas.

-Ahhhh!! Eso era Magenta, no morado.

-Eran morados.

-Magenta

-Morados

-Magenta

-Edward; Los zapatos que Alice llevo para Alaska la ultima vez, ¿Eran morados o magenta?

-A mi me parecieron Rosa. Pero ¿Para cuando?

-¿¡COMO DICES QUE ERAN ROSADOS!?- grita aterrorizada una Alice frenética.

-Rosados, Fucsia, Magenta, Morado me da igual. ¿Para cuando?

-Morados.

-Magenta

-Morados

-¿¡Para cuando, maldita sea!?

-Eran Magenta, díselo Edward.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERAN MORADOS O AMARILLO POLLO!; ¿¡PARA CUANDO!?

-¿Amarillo pollo? ¡Ahh! Jazz, eso me recuerda una hermosa franela que me compre hace poco; cuando tu y los chicos estaban de caza- Muy bien. A partir de aquí, estoy verdaderamente cabreado.

-¿Podéis decirme para cuando, o al menos darme un poco de paz?- digo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

-¿Amarillo pollo? Alice a ti ni siquiera te agrada ese color, además chilla con tu piel.

-Jasper ya le darás consejos de moda y estilo a Alice después. Ahora díganme ¿Para cuando la maldita lista de canciones?

-Se que no me va bien, pero es que esta franela era hermosa. Además, se adapta muy bien a mi cuerpo.- apuesto a que ni siquiera me escuchan.

-Alice es fea y Jasper es gay.

-Pero… ¿amarillo pollo? Alice, amor, parecerás un bombillo.- Lo sabia.

-Estoy a punto de irme con los Vulturis, a pedirles que me maten. Apuesto a que esta vez, no se lo pensaran tanto.- digo, harto.

-¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!?- ¡Por fin!- Jazz, ¿crees que te casaste con una luciérnaga?- … Me acabo de percatar de que en esta casa, ¡NO LE IMPORTO NI A LAS ARDILLAS!.

-¿¡PARA CUANDO ES LA MALDITA LISTA EN NOMBRE DE DIOS Y DE TODOS LOS SANTOS!?- Grito… o gruño, depende de donde se vea.

-¡Uy! ¡Que carácter, viejo!.- dice Jasper mirándome molesto

-No me hagas hablar

-Ya basta, Edward… ¿¡Crees que el amarillo pollo me haga ver como un bombillo?- Os juro que quiero llorar.

-¿Para… cuando… la… lista?- digo mientras respiro profundamente e intento no arrancarle la cabeza a este fideito.

-¿Verdad que si, Edward?- Cálmate, cuenta hasta 10

-¿Verdad que No?- 10… Venga, cálmate

-Alice, tu piel es tan blanca como la de un muerto.- 9… Tú puedes calmarte

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no me queden bien ciertos tonos…-8… Me pregunto si esto se detendrá si me trago la maldita franela… No, no, calma…

-Alice no te va bien ese color- 7… Jasper es gay… Cálmate Edward…

-Que si…- 6… Me tragare la franela…

-Que no- 5… O mejor se las hago tragar a ellos…

-Que si- 4… Calmaaaaaaa…

-Que no, que no, que no…- 3… Voy a estallar, Jazz, deberías sentir que tengo MUCHAS ganas de usar tu cabeza como decoración en la boda…

-¡¡Que Siiiiii!!- 2… Voy a matar a alguien, voy a matar a alguien, voy a matar a alguien…

-¡Que no!- 1… Se acabo.

-Os juro que lamento interrumpir vuestra intelectual conversación. Pero no estoy muy bien informado respecto al tema, cuando vayáis a hablar de física acuática, llamadme. Mientras tanto estaré muy muy muy lejos de aquí. Tal vez en un río, intentando ahogarme o algo así. Adios.- digo, furioso, mientras me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Pero ¿Y la lista de canciones? Rose la quiere para hoy.

… Perdón, ¿Vosotros habéis escuchado lo mismo que yo?

Rose…

Quiere…

La lista…

Para…

HOY…

-¡ERES LA PERSONA MAS INTRANSIGENTE E INSOPORTABLE QUE HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA; ALICE CULLEN. NO TE AGUANTO!- grito, fuera de control. Ay, ya la he cagado. Me parece que va a llorar (si pudiera)… Mierda, mierda, mierda...– Oh, Alice lo siento…

-¡Eres una bestia sin sentimientos, Edward!- Esto no es justo. Emmett acaba de llegar y me ha dicho insensible. EMMETT ME HA DICHO INSENSIBLE.

-¡EDWARD TE HAS PASADO!- ese fue Jasper, ay, ay, ay

-Edward, ¿como has podido decirle eso a tu hermana?- Esme…

-¡Ella lo único que quería era tu ayuda, Edward!- Rose…

-_Pídele disculpas Edward, sabes que ella sabe que lo harás,…. Tarde o temprano. _– Dice Carlisle en su mente, mientras todos los demás me toman por Hitler.

-Alice por favor perdóname. Me habéis sacado de quicio. De verdad lo lamento.- digo, esperando que ella me crea. No miento, palabra.

-¡Una disculpa no basta!- ¿Y a esta loca que le pasa?, por culpa de ella todo comenzó.

-¿Y según tu, Rose, que hago? ¿Me pongo de rodillas y le canto Oh Darling!?- digo irónicamente. Eh! ¡Pero si lo he logrado! ¡Alice se esta riendo! ¡Oh Yeah! (N/A: ¿Quién es mi papi? ¿Quién es el papi de mi papi? xDDDD)

-¿Estoy dispensado?- pregunto a Alice.

-Si, por supuesto. He de admitir que tal vez no seas la mejor persona para cuestionar acerca de moda; es decir, ¡Mírate! Eres un desastre- dice sonriéndome.

-Ummm… Aja.- es lo único que atino a responder, en un segundo todos se están riendo de mí.

-Y bueno Edward, comienza con la lista. La necesitamos para esta noche- dice Rose. ¿Os he dicho lo mucho que la detesto?

-Aja.

-Ven Jazz… Te mostrare la franela.

-Yo seguiré viendo vestidos y colores con Rose- dice Esme.

-Yo continuare con el trabajo del hospital.- se despide Carlisle

-Yo iré a ver Desperate Housewives- … Emmett; Sin comentarios.

- Yo… haré la lista.- digo mientras suspiro y corro a mi habitación.

Bien, ahora tengo mi momento de paz. Tal vez, hacer esta lista no sea tan malo; comenzare por los Cd's de los noventa y seguiré avanzando a partir de allí. Creo tener una vaga idea de lo que quiere Rose para la celebración. Comienzo con una de Nirvana… Bueno, definitivamente no es algo que le gustaría a Rose, pero quiero escuchar un poco de mi música por ahora…

Ahhh… Esto si es relajarme un poco, en verdad amo esta canción:

_-__I'm not like them, but I can pretend; The sun is gone, but I have a light; The day is done, But I'm having fun. I think I'm Dumb; Or maybe Just Happy; I think I'm Just Happy… _

Bueno, creo que ahora si puedo escribir la condenada lista. Me pregunto por que grupo podría empezar… Me levanto del sofá para tomar un cuaderno y una pluma, me recuesto de nuevo y…

-¡EDWARD! ¿¡Esto es Amarillo Pollo o Amarillo Fluorescente?!

¡Quiero Morir!…

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hello Peopleee! Aquí estoy yo, de nuevo con un nuevo válganme la redundancia capitulo. Me alegra que la historia os haya gustado. Y quiero dar las gracias a todas/os aquellos que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas! :D ¡Me habéis hecho muy muy feliz!. Además Gracias por los reviews a: Princesa Sakura; Daniela April Cullen (Descuento concedido, solo tengo que aclarar ciertos detallitos con los Cullen xDDD); -boNii-; MiitzukoO-chan; The little Cullen; Leia Fenix (xDD! Si me he animado con una historia mas larga! xD He seguido tu consejo! ;D Por cierto Quiero mas de tu fic! :O); y Yhai.Black.

Ok; hablando del capitulo, perdonad por especificar a Nirvana, pero os juro que amo a Kurt Cobain xD! Y esa es una de mis canciones preferidas; espero no molestar a nadie! XD.

¿Vosotros no os habéis confundido nunca entre el Morado, el Fucsia y el Magenta? YO SI! xDDD me parecen colores torturadores porque no los distingo en varias ocasiones (Aunque el morado es uno de mis colores favoritos (L)); Anyway, me retiro. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo, pobre Edward, se aprovechan de su nobleza… Ven corazón, yo te cuido (No soy lista ni na' xD). Jahajhajaha! Ya, poniéndole seriedad al asunto: Os adoro, gracias por reíros con mis locuras (Y no de mi xD).

No os olvidéis que si pincháis en ese botoncito mono de ahí abajo que es azul (si no me falla la vista) podéis apuntaros para una buena dosis de los servicios Cullen (Guiño, guiño, sonrisa lasciva xD).

_Advertencia: No me responsabilizo si por problemas técnicos con el FanFiction ellos no reciban vuestro llamado_

P.D: Uy! xD Os recomiendo que os pacéis por el fic de Leia: Forbidden Paradaise Paraíso Prohibido; Es genial la verdad.

Nos estamos viendo!

_Peace, XOXO;_

**A**pple!


	3. Día 2: Las Flores

**Disclaimer:** Sí me perteneciera Twilight, no estaría sufriendo porque mi teclado no funciona bien, sino que me habría comprado una lujosa laptop de esas que vi la semana pasada… Así que todo es de Meyer, yo solo torturo a sus personajes.

**Día 2: Las Flores (¡Sujétalas con clavos!)**

Ahhh; la paz… La tranquilidad. ¿Sabéis? Esto es lo bueno de la soledad, estas contigo mismo; son los momentos en los que te encuentras a ti mismo y sabes lo que piensas, lo que sientes. En realidad, me alegra que Edward sea el astro de la música en la casa, ya que a mi me dejan solo; feliz, y a gusto.

Tjiji, que se joda… Pobre, acorralado y acosado por Rose y Alice… y Esme. Ahora es cuando me alegra tener una relación relativamente pacifica con Rose, en realidad, la tía es un poco agradable, no siempre es esa chica pesada, engreída, ególatra, prepotente, pedante, antipática, odiosa, quejica, jodona, que tarda horas en la ducha, que se mete con mi gel para el cabello, que se roba mis presas cuando vamos de caza, que… Perdonad, Pero ¿Cual era el punto?...

-¡JASPER!; ACOMPAÑAMEEEEEE!! VAMOS A ESCOGER LAS FLORES!- grita Rose entrando a mi habitación y tirándose sobre mi. Odio TANTO a esta mujer…

-Rose, querida, algo grave va a pasar si no sacas tu rodilla de mi riñón.- digo con voz estrangulada.

-JAZZ! APRESURATE! – justo ahora me doy cuenta que Rose… va envuelta en una toalla. O sea, va desnuda. Rose esta encima mío medio desnuda. Que va, desnuda y medio, ese pedazo de tela no califica ni de tapete.

-AHHHH! ¡MAMA! ¡CARLISLE! ¡ROSE ME QUIERE VIOLAR! AHHH! ¡AUXILIO!- Grito a todo pulmón. Que me la saquen que me la saquen que me la saquen… IUUUUDDD!! SAQUENME A ROSALIE DE ENCIMAAA!

-Ya, alaraca!; ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero que dramático eres!

-¿Dramático? ¿¡Dramático!? ¿¡DRAMATICO!? DRAMATICOS SON LOS PERSONAJES DE SHAKESPEARE; DRAMATICO ES EDWARD; ¡YO NO SOY DRAMATICO! ¡Y QUITATE DE ENCIMA SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR MI IRA!

-Como sea, vístete; vamos a elegir las flores- dice, mientras se levanta y me deja… mi espacio… personal.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso? Llévate a Alice o a Bella. ¿Y que tal Esme? ¿O Edward? A mi no me jodas.

-Alice ya me va a acompañar, esta afuera esperando. Bella tiene que estudiar para trigonometría y cuidar de Charlie que tiene catarro, Esme no puede acompañarnos y Edward se ha dado a la fuga, aquí entre nosotros es una persona muy cobarde ¡Como si un par de flores fuera misión para 007!; En fin, allá el… Además Jazz, quiero una opinión masculina con respecto a este tema.- finaliza con una sonrisita dulce, que me a erizado todos los vellos del cogote. Tengo miedo.

-Umm.. Rose, no es por llevarte la contraria ni nada; pero tal vez a lo que Edward le tenia miedo era… emmm... Bueno a ti.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué iba el a tenerme miedo a mi?- ahora la muy… esta eligiendo ropa de entre mis cosas. Uhhhhh… se ha girado, ese gesto lo he visto en otra parte… Sip, lo vi cuando Emmett se comió su lápiz labial, pobre idiota, no salio bien parado después de eso… ¡AY!

-Rose, querida, créeme cuando te digo que los hombres no le prestamos mucha atención a esas cosas… Nos parece ridículo…

-¿¡RIDICULO!? ¿¡RIDICULO?! ¿CREES QUE SOY RIDICULA JASPER!? ¿¡CREES QUE SOY RIDICULA!? ¿¡EH?! CONTESTA!? ¿¡SOY RIDICULA ACASO JASPER!?- creo que estoy temblando de miedo. Esta mujer es más explosiva que una combinación de nitroglicerina con uranio. Aunque a lo mejor por eso es que Emmett la goza tanto en la cama…

-Yo no he dicho eso, es solo que…

-SI LO HAS DICHO! ¡HAS DICHO QUE ES RIDICULO LO QUE PIENSO; POR ENDE ES RIDICULO LO QUE HAGO! ¡Y SE PODRIA CONCLUIR QUE ME HAS DICHO RIDICULA!; ¡Yo no soy ridícula solo quiero que todo salga bien!- ¡Esta llorando! ¡Esta hipando! ¡¿Que hice!?

-Mira mira, no chilles, ¡yo nunca te dije ridícula! Solo digo que bajes un poco los listones porque

-¡TODO VA A SALIR TERRIBLE!

-¡No, no! Es solo que, bueno, yo no veo que Emmett este preocupado ¿o si?

-¡¿INSINUAS QUE EMMETT NO ME AMA!?- ¡Ahora esta furiosa!

-¡No! ¡Emmett no es el problema!

-¿¡AH NO!? ¿¡ENTONCES QUIEN!? ¿¡YO!? ¿¡NO SOY LO SUFICIENTE MENTE BUENA PARA EL O QUE!? DICES QUE NO ME MEREZCO A EMMETT!

-Jamás diría tal cosa- _me da miedo el resultado de la frase_

-Entonces… ¿¡EMMETT TIENE OTRA!?

-¿Emmett tiene otra que?- idiota perdido

-EMMETT TIENE OTRA! OH POR DIOS! ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES? ¡LA MATO!

-NO!! YO NO HE DICHO ESO!

-SI LO HAS DICHO!... Emmett tiene otra ah y ahora ¿como me caso con el?- Y dale con la llorantina.

-Emmett no tiene otra.

-¿¡Y ENTONCES PORQUE ME HACES PENSAR ESTAS COSAS?!- vale, ya se que el ambiente se ha caldeado pero ella no tenia derecho a arrojarme MI zapato a la cara.

-¡Yo nunca te hice pensar nada!

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!? SOY UN SER PENSANTE; UN SER HUMA… Vale tu me entiendes, yo si pienso. No como esos animalitos pomposos que van por ahí exhibiendo sus nuevos cortes y sus lacitos en las orejas. Bah'… Exhibir a Emmett es mejor… Jajaja… jaja… JAJA.. JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAAAA!!! JAJAJAJAAA!! - Tengo miedo. Mucho mucho miedo. Creo que me voy a mear, aunque sea físicamente imposible. Rose se ríe a lo histérico. Ha cambiado por lo menos 10 veces de estado anímico en menos de 10 minutos; de ahí a desenfundar colmillos y empezar a cargarse a inocentes ahí una muy delgada línea. ¿Ya he dicho que tengo miedo?

-Hagamos una cosa, yo te acompaño a ver las ramas y tú te olvidas de esta conversación.

-Flores, flores, no ramas. Gracias Jazz, sabia que accederías- dice radiante de felicidad mientras me estampa un beso en la mejilla, y se va bailando.

En realidad Carlisle debería considerar buscarle un buen psicólogo o eso creo yo, también creo que debería dejar de hablar conmigo mismo como idiota e ir corriendo a hervirme la cara; para prevenir futuras infecciones, digo

**OooOooOooOooO**

¿Para trabajar en un lugar en donde elaboran arreglos florales para bodas y festividades es necesario ser un romántico frustrado; un freak compulsivo o un violador potencial? Yo creo que si (N/A; Ea Jazz, yo también xDDD); hemos entrado en tres diferentes locales, en el primero, la tía que nos atendió le dijo a Rose _"Es increíble que tu prometido_ _te acompañe a estas cosas; yo estuve comprometida pero Henry no estaba hecho para mi" _a lo que siguió un discurso de cómo descubrió que el tal fulano ese la engañaba con su hermana; patético, si me lo preguntáis. En el segundo, (Un lugar con las paredes en rosa pastel; la cerámica del suelo de un color rojo suave, donde hacia un calor insoportable incluso para un muerto y olía a miel en todos lados) nos atendió una señora regordeta, vestida con una falda de flores rojas que le llegaba a los pies, un diminuto suéter verde pino y maquillada hasta decir basta, que me guiño el ojo y cada ves que podía me ponía las tetas en la cara; hasta que finalmente decidió rendirse y felicito a Rose diciendo "_Te felicito querida, ya no se consiguen tíos tan fieles. Y el hecho de que alguien como tu prometido se resista a mis encantos buenooo. . ."_ Todo eso dicho mientras rumiaba una goma de mascar y agitaba su mano derecha (con manicura en rojo furia) en mi dirección. En el tercero, nos atendió una chica rubia, que debía de tener una buena cantidad de dólares en forma de silicona entre los pechos y el culo, que vestía un top tan pequeño que creo que ni a Alice le quedaría bien; con una falda que ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrirla por completo, y que no podía hablar mas de tres segundos sin decir "O sea" o "que Onda"; la conversación entre ambos fue mas o menos esta

_- O sea, ¿te vas a casar con ella? ¿Que onda contigo? Hay personas mejor dotadas, o sea en todos lados ¿Saaabes?-_ dice, mientras se inclinaba dejando lo poco que no quedaba visible con el top a la vista

_- Umhuu-_ fue mi importante aporte

_- Pero y entonces chico, o seaa si yo tuviera a alguien como tu, no estaría precisamente aquí entre tantas flores, o sea te tendría bien atadito a una cama ¿Saaaaabes?- _llegados a este punto, la tía se había girado y agachado de forma que veía que no traía ropa interior

_- Uhmmmhu- _Nuevamente, mi importante y muy bien elaborado aporte

_- Y, o sea, ni que la tía esa estuviera tan buena, o sea ¿Qué onda con ese culo? Y, o seaa esta gorda- _mueca de asco de parte de ella, sonrisa falsa de parte mía, sonrisa estupida de parte de ella

_- Y Entonceeeeees? Que harás!?- _dijo, acompañando la prolongación de la 'e' con un brinquito que comprobó que tenia mas silicón que cerebro en el cuerpo

_- Err, enmmm, coff esteee, Creo que ya nos vamos, adiós-_ dije yo, prácticamente arrojándome a la puerta y arrastrando a una muy molesta Rosalie y a una despistada Alice

Sacando conclusiones:

* Alice es la persona mas despistada del universo, los celos son malos pero solo si son en exceso.  
* La mitad de Seattle, mas una pequeña parte de Hoquiam creen que YO me voy a casar con Rose.  
* Rose es rara y no niega que se va a casar conmigo.  
* Emmett no llegará al día de la boda vivo.  
* Soy tan atractivo que me levanto hasta a las brujas.  
* El rojo y el verde pino no combinan.  
* Los implantes se notan que jode.  
* Rose es la única persona que no quiere rosas para su boda.  
* Los tulipanes son más lindos que las margaritas, no importa lo que Alice diga.

En fin, ahora, como si todo lo anterior fuera poco; vamos a por un cuarto local, del que puedo salir violado o con un profundo trauma cerebral. Lo bueno, es que si allí no encontramos lo que Rose quiere, puedo cruzar la calle y comprarme un rifle o una metralleta para intentar o bien matarme, o bien matarlas a ellas.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Quiero morir.

Por favor por favor, si es que hay un Dios en el cielo, quiero morir.

QUIERO MORIR.

Por fin encontramos el lugar en donde no intentan violarme, o donde no hay una trastornada romántica frustrada… Y Rose y Alice enloquecen y no se deciden entre tanta rama; llevamos aproximadamente 4 horas aquí.

-Jazz, has algo por la patria y dime que opinas

-Opino que jamás volveré a regalarte flores, cariño.

-Jasper, ¡por favor! ¿Cuales son mejores?

-No se. Maldita sea, ¡Son un montón de puñeteras ramas! ¡Decídanse ya!- digo con tono de fastidio.

-Jasper, ya basta. Dinos cuales te gustan y elegiremos esas- dice Rose.

-Esas moradas de allá.

-Pero yo quiero flores rojas

-Entonces estas pequeñas de acá.

-Pero yo quiero flores más grandes.

-Entonces aquellas.- digo apuntando a otro ramillete

-Pero algo más delicado, más tradicional.

-Rose, elige tu.

-Pero quiero que me digas que te parece que debo hacer; para seguir tu consejo.

-¿¡Quieres que te diga que creo que debes de hacer?! Creo que deberías llevarte cualquier tipo de flor, separar dos del resto y utilizarlas como un Brasier ecológico en la noche de bodas, seguro que a Emmett le gusta.

-¿Y con que iba a sujetar las flores?- dice Alice siguiéndome el juego

-¡Sujétalas con clavos!, si te duele, asegúrate de llamarme, estaré encantado de verlo.

-Ustedes son insoportables.- dice Rose con furia, mientras la dependienta se aguantaba la risa.

-Rose, quieres algo rojo, de tamaño medio, tradicional y delicado; ¿Qué sugiere para eso?- pregunto dirigiéndome a la chica de la tienda.

-Tenemos este tipo de Rosas.

-¡Son Hermosas!

-¡Encantadoras!

-Las Llevo, me encantan. Podrían llevarlas…- Rose continuo dándole la fecha y la dirección del local a la dependienta.

Os juro que esto solo me pasa a mí. A mí, a Mí, A mí y solo a mí. Fuimos a Cuatro locales, y en TODOS le sugirieron Rosas… Pero noooo, ella espera a que yo sufra, a que casi me violen, a que me medio muera del aburrimiento… para decidirse por las rosas. Le odio, ¡Le odio!

¡Le Odio!

-¿Jazz, nos vamos?

-Voy, querida.

Comienzo a creer que podría tomarme unos 10 o 15 días de caza… Y regresar solo a la boda. Por cierto, ¿Creéis que si castro a Emmett, Rose se enoje?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

PERDONADME! Se que he tardado meses con este capitulo, pero todo ha sido cuestión de tiempo. Lo importante es que he regresado :). Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review en el capi anterior de verdad que os lo agradezco un montón; me han sacado mil sonrisas. Tomad esto como un pequeño milagro de navidad, y agradecedlo con otro de esos preciosos reviews vuestros jahjaja. Y por si os interesa: He subido un nuevo fic de Twilight, The Monster, tiene Spoilers de Amanecer, pero a estas alturas dudo que sea un problema, si queréis pasaos por allí; Es vuestro regalito :D. (También he subido un pequeño Oneshot de Supernatural, por si a alguien le gusta la serie y me quiere dar su opinión) en fin, mejor me dejo de palabrería y me largo a dormir, que bastante sueño que hace.

Felices fiestas a todos.

_Peace;_

**A**pple**.**


End file.
